


Happy Birthday Sherlock

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Celebrations, Conversations, Dialogue, Multi, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today January 6th it's Sherlock Holmes' birthday. To celebrate this John has organized a surprise party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sherlock

‘Hurry up Mycroft he can be here any minute!’

_‘I really don’t see the point of all this’_

‘What do you mean you don’t see the point? It’s a surprise party of course’

_‘Exactly and what do you think Sherlock detests most of all?’_

‘But it’s his birthday Mycroft. Don’t tell me you never did this when you were kids?’

_‘Certainly not’_

‘No surprise parties?’

_‘No parties either’_

‘Mycroft!’

_‘What? Sherlock doesn’t like them. Personally I don’t mind the cake that’s involved’_

‘Don’t you touch that!’

_‘Oh, you are a spoilsport, John! By the way, who’s to say Sherlock won’t run the moment he’s walking in and sees all this anyway?’_

‘Because Molly won’t let him’

_‘Oh Molly, well that won’t raise suspicion at all!’_

‘Mycroft, if all you do is complain…’

‘Hello, am I in time for the fun?’

‘Greg, No you’re right on time, you can help with the decorations. Mycroft here is only complaining’

_‘Well that does it; I’m going for the cake’_

‘If you are going to argue any louder he can here you outside and he won’t come up at all’

_‘Ah Mrs H let the fun begin’_

‘I heard that’

_‘My apologies’_

‘John, is there something I can do, clearly you don’t have any help from ‘him’ over there’

_‘Clearly’_

‘Hello, we’re here!’

_‘Oh good god’_

‘Mike! Is that any way to great you mother and father? Give us a kiss!’

_‘Yes mother’_

‘Mr and Mrs Holmes, glad you could make it’

‘We wouldn’t want to miss it for the world, dear. So very sweet of you to throw Sherlock a birthday party’

‘Yes, does our boy even know or is there a ‘slight’ chance he will run when he sees all this?’

_‘Told you’_

‘Well…’

‘Ah, he doesn’t, well dear boy, you do know he doesn’t like birthdays do you?’

‘I do Mr Holmes, but why may I ask?’

‘Well, not sure really. He always disliked them. Ever since he was a child, nothing specific happened I think it’s just well, Sherlock’

_‘That says it all’_

‘Mycroft, what kind of mood are you in today?’

_‘The same as always, mother’_

‘Well, stop it and come and help with the tea will you?’

_‘Yes mother dear’_

‘Is Molly walking him home from the morgue today?’

‘Yes she is. Talking ‘shop’ won’t make him suspicious we hope’

‘Oh you do know it’s Sherlock we’re talking about don’t you, John?’

‘I do. Living with him does have its perks believe it or not. I don’t think he’s fooled but we can always try’

\---

‘Sherlock I’m walking with you okay, I really need to talk to you about that man they brought into the morgue today’

‘Right’

‘Sherlock?’

‘And that doesn’t have anything to do with what day it is today?’

‘I… I really don’t know what you mean, Sherlock’

‘Hmph’

‘Well that man was… ‘

‘Molly, don’t bother, really, I know’

‘You know what?’

‘I know John is organizing a surprise party’

‘I, Sherlock, what are you talking about?’

‘Oh come on Molly, don’t insult my intelligence’

‘I’m sorry Sherlock; I know you don’t like them, parties I mean’

‘I will muddle through for John’s sake. Who will be there?’

‘Mycroft, Greg, your parents’

‘My parents?’

‘Yes, John said he’d asked them to come’

‘Hm, fine, no more?’

‘Mrs Hudson but no more I think’

‘Fine, I will act ‘surprised’

‘Oh thank you Sherlock’

‘Mycroft will most likely have eaten all the cake anyway’

\---

‘Surprise!’

‘Oh for god’s sake, John, you know how I hate surprises’

‘Happy birthday Sherlock’

‘Thank you mother’

_‘Happy birthday brother dear’_

‘Thank you Mycroft, have you left any cake?’

‘Congratulations son’

‘Thank you father’

‘Sherlock, come with me for a minute’

‘What John?’

‘You weren’t surprised at all were you? You were just playing along’

‘Sorry’

‘I don’t mind, thank you for pretending’

‘Thank you for the party I guess’

‘But you hate parties’

‘Yes, I do, but you made me a cake’

‘Mycroft ate it’

‘Come here John, it’s the thought that counts’

‘Happy birthday Sherlock, I love you’

‘Thank you John, I love you too’


End file.
